Betrayal
by Elenya Aurelin
Summary: Legolas falls in love with a woman who is with him for all the wrong reasons...
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer: If you've never heard of it, it's probably mine.  
  
A/N I realised how... crappy... this was, and decided to rewrite it. I sincerely hope it'll be better this time.  
  
~*~*~ BETRAYAL ~*~*~  
  
Had you been in the vast gardens of Mirkwood at dusk on a fine summer day, you would've seen a rather frankly bored looking elf swinging lazily on a white swinging chair. She innocently twirled golden hair around one finger, and her green eyes were wide with seeming naïveté. A half smile played on her lips as she craned her neck to see the sundial a few metres away from her. She scowled, even as a shadowy figure appeared among the trees.  
  
"You're -late-, Dimechorion..." she raised her eyebrows at the dark haired elf, silently demanding an explanation. He gave none.  
  
"As always, melamin, as always..." he sat down next to her. She smiled, and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. She broke it first, wriggling away from him, nimbly.  
  
"What do you have for me? Presents..." her voice took on a distinctly bored tone, "News." as if anything he had to tell her would be of no importance. He scowled, slightly. She smirked at the effect she had on him.  
  
"Today, I think, I have the biggest news since Sauron was defeated," he told her, with an air of superiority. She intensely disliked this, and her jaw set in a grim line.  
  
"I have no desire to hear such news from you!" she spat, turning away. He softly caressed the back of her neck, and, despite her misgivings, she relented.  
  
"Fine. What is this earth-shattering news that you have for me?" she asked, once again facing him. His eyes narrowed, and he became slightly fidgety.  
  
"You promised me your eternal love, and you shall give it to me, yes?" he asked her.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously, then smiled. Rumoured innocence was such a help.  
  
"I promised you the stars, but I cannot give you them," she answered with a riddle. He became distinctly uncomfortable, but she kept her eyes locked on his.  
  
"But you -would- do anything for me, no?" there was a desperate undertone to his voice. She smirked. Oh, life was good.  
  
"I would go to Valinor for you, but if it was good as is rumoured, I may not return," she told him, watching him squirm beneath her gaze. Like a little, wriggling worm. How cute.  
  
"Then you must do this. I have nothing. You society threw me out on my heel for -petty- crimes," he curled his lip in distaste.  
  
"You killed the Crown Prince, Dimechorion," she reminded him.  
  
"-Petty- crimes. But you, my love, will win me revenge. This new Prince, the jumped up whoreson. I want him broken and insane. Oh, and my love, you can do that. Break his heart, and I will break his legs!" his breathing was ragged, and every ounce of hatred in his body had been poured into those few sentences. It was quite amusing, really.  
  
"And I get...?"  
  
"Eternal gratitude... and endless riches," he told her.  
  
"For you and endless riches, anything," she told him.  
  
"I knew I could count on you..." he whispered sibilantly.  
  
"You can't. You best hope he doesn't offer me something better!" she called after him, as he melted away into the forest.  
  
She sat back. Mmmm... this would be fun. Toying with the heart of an innocent Prince, then eternal riches and undying gratitude and a debt from Demichorion...  
  
Could it get any better?  
  
*  
  
A/N Review if you like it so far. Even flames are accepted, even welcomed. Those of you who've read this before will notice drastic changes. Basically, I read it again and decided it was unbelievably bad. I hope you like this version better. 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: If you've never heard of it, it's probably mine.  
  
A/N I realise this may be confusing, as I've changed everything rather drastically. Chap 3 upwards is practically a different story, and I'm considering taking them off all together. I might not, though. But don't get disillusioned, they will be rewritten, and the crappiness will be erased. I hope.  
  
~*~*~ THE MEETING ~*~*~  
  
After meeting with Dimechorion, Pherwing had made her way home slowly, occasionally pausing to throw things at people. It was well past dusk before she arrived back at the house. Her brother, Laithol, was there to meet her.  
  
"Where were you!?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"Plotting the demise of the King and Prince, and the downfall of the Kingdom. Why?" she answered nonchalantly. Honesty was the best policy, she decided, piously. Laithol allowed himself a small smile.  
  
"Of course you were Pherwing. Now hurry up, Father has been postponing dinner for the last three hours. We're hungry," He scowled once more. But she simply flashed her loveliest smile, and wandered away.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Pherwing sprang out of bed bright and early. Well, crawled out at noon, but with the rich, that was about all you got. She dressed modestly, deciding to play her 'Lost yet positively stunning' look to it's greatest effect.  
  
She made her way downstairs, wondering where she might find Legolas, her oh so wonderful Prince.  
  
After wandering the grounds aimlessly for a while, she remembered that her brother was often found in the company of the Prince... But Eru, where would they be?  
  
"I'm a moron..." she said out loud, and made for the Palace.  
  
***  
  
After realising that royalty was often found near the Palace, Pherwing had rushed to the home of Mirkwood's royal family. Nearing her destination, however, she began to wonder what excuse she could invent for turning up at the palace unannounced.  
  
Inspiration struck, however, when she decided that she was paying her delightful brother a visit, and wondered if he could be found in the Palace. Her brilliance amazed her.  
  
When she announced this, the guards merely grunted, and told her to do as she wished. She asked them whether that stretched to World Domination. They said no. She told them they should be more specific. They grunted.  
  
Wandering the grounds, she eventually found Legolas and Laithol entertaining themselves on the archery range.  
  
"Good morning!" she yelled cheerfully.  
  
Laithol put down his bow and arrows, and Legolas followed suit.  
  
"Hello, Pherwing. Father kicked you out again?" Laithol asked her.  
  
"Hello, Laithol. Whore turned you off for lacking in bedroom requirements again?" she replied, before remembering that she was innocent and naïve. The two men were staring at her open mouthed.  
  
"I mean... No, I went out for a walk and decided to visit you... heh..." she said quickly.  
  
Legolas and Laithol merely stood there, looking slightly reminiscent of fish, their mouths opening and closing slowly. She decided to wait for them to think up a good comeback, and amused herself by examining Legolas. He had wonderful hair, she decided. And all that archery seemed to have paid off, as he was lean and yet muscular. Finally Laithol regained the power of speech.  
  
"How. nice. I don't believe you've met Legolas?" his voice was strangely strained.  
  
"Of course I have..." 'Incompetent moron, he's the Prince! Say it! Say it!' was spinning round her head, but she bit her tongue, and finished: "Who has not met the Great Prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
She hoped her halo didn't outshine the Sun.  
  
Legolas smiled, and kissed her hand. She giggled. 'I sound like I child. I'll just be glad that no one else heard that'.  
  
"However, my lady, I do believe I've never had the pleasure of meeting -you-," he said. He sounded like a bad romance ballad, she decided, but tried to look charmed.  
  
"I'm Pherwing Celebnoviel BlueVine, Daughter of Aldarion," she told him, trying to sound childishly proud. How awful.  
  
"I'm Legolas Greenleaf, positively enchanted..." he kissed her hand once more. 'retch retch gargle retch' she thought. Laithol, however, had no need for pretended politeness, and voiced these thoughts aloud, easing the tension. Silently, Pherwing thanked him. Hearing his next sentence however, she took back her apology.  
  
"Now, I'm going. I'll be sick otherwise. Coming, Pherwing?" 'Yes, anything to get me out of this horrible romantic ballad parody!!' is what she wanted to say. However, she settled for,  
  
"Actually, I was going to stay behind and have a go on the archery range. My aim is awry," she said. Curses!  
  
"Maybe I could help you?" Eyach, go away, you creep!  
  
"I'd love that," she said, and he took her hand.  
  
After a painful half hour or so, she made a decidedly lame excuse, but as he was busy staring into her eyes, he bought it.  
  
"I would love to see you again, Pherwing," he said, kissing her hand once more.  
  
"And I you, my Prince," she said, straining to keep the sarcasm from her words. She slipped away.  
  
On her long trek home, however, he mulled over some things. Legolas wasn't half bad, really. He flattered her to the point of irritation, and obviously thought she was stunningly beautiful. Under different circumstances, she could've really liked him. However, she was stuck with these circumstances, and there was nothing she could do.  
  
However, for a while, his attentions would be more than welcome...  
  
***  
  
A/N Mueheheheh... I like this version so much better... Review if you like, flame if you don't, I don't really care. In fact, flame me whatever. I like flames. They amuse me. 


	3. If you want me you'll leave

Disclaimer: If you've never heard of it, it's probably mine.  
  
A/N This story just bugs me no end, so I'm going to re-write it completely, finish it, and it shall forever be gone. I hope.  
  
~*~*~ IF YOU WANT ME DON'T FOLLOW ~*~*~  
  
The next day, much to her surprise, Pherwing really was up early. Discovering it was the wrong side of six o'clock, she endeavoured to return to bed, but it seemed the entire world wished her to be up and ready well before normal people usually were. Again, she dressed in a pale blue dress which in her opinion made her look completely frigid.  
  
Her indecently early awakening was, however, rewarded. At around eight, when Pherwing was dressed and ready, a domestic rushed into her room, hair unkempt and apron covered in flour. She nearly fainted at the sight of Pherwing dressed and ready, but recovered her wits sufficiently to gasp out,  
  
"Milady, I know it's early, but... oh! Milady, it's the Prince!" the girl was blushing and smiling, and Pherwing rightly guessed that she too had noticed the lean archer's muscled body.  
  
"Oh? Does he want my Father?" she asked, feigning ignorance. In reality, Pherwing knew all too well who the Prince had come to see. She didn't know whether to jump for joy or fling herself out of the window. Unfortunately, neither option was viable.  
  
"No, Milady! Oh, Milady! Your Father is out with Laithol, orcs at the perimeter. And the Prince... He wants... Oh! He wants to see you!" the maid was practically glowing green with envy.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Pherwing, looking mildly surprised, "I suppose one will have to go and see him then?"  
  
The maid nodded vehemently.  
  
"I think so, Milady!" that green aura was diffusing... filling the room... Pherwing had to go before her loyal maid became disloyal in light of the Prince's complete sexiness.  
  
Pherwing figured that Legolas would most likely be in the foyer, where most guests were received. She acknowledged that the Crown Prince wasn't 'most guests', but he'd probably be there anyhow. She decided to make a grand entrance, sweeping imperiously down the main staircase. Legolas was, as she had surmised, stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Legolas!" she forced what she hoped was a warm smile on to her face, and ran the rest of the way down stairs. He smiled at her, and kissed her hand. She giggled, and blushed, yet again. This time, however, she scowled at her actions. Of course, the giggle had been planned, but the red of her cheeks was not something she had counted on. If it got results, though...  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted, though, when he murmured,  
  
"I know it's early... but... I couldn't wait to see you..." he smiled warmly. 'Mmmm... Flattery is nice... Mmm... so is his smile... Has Dimechorion ever smiled at me like that?' she mused.  
  
"I'm flattered..." she said, giving a nervous little laugh. 'Stupid unwelcome thoughts...'  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk, Milady?" he asked, slightly nervously. This was probably his first courtship, she thought, with a hint of sympathy, before catching herself and remembering that the word sympathy was not part of her vocabulary.  
  
"I would be honoured, Milord," she replied, and they smiled simultaneously. 'I must be getting better. I hardly have to try to be nice around him. Must be a side effect of whatever I drank last night...'  
  
***  
  
After hours of small talk, and walking in circles round the Palace grounds, the effects of whatever Pherwing had drunk last night were wearing off. She was growing tired of the weather and current affairs, and strangely enough, so (seemingly) was he.  
  
"I have something to tell you, Milord. This aimless wandering is exactly that. Aimless," she said. To her defence, her temper had been running short for the past fifteen minutes, and with time, he had shown himself to be a rather poor conversationalist. In -his- defence, he had little to work with, and her temper -had- been rather short for the past fifteen minutes.  
  
"Perhaps this has more purpose..." he whispered, and leaned in to kiss her. His eyes merged into one as he came closer, and her breath caught. She leaned in nonetheless, and discovered that even if his conversational skills were lacking, Legolas was an impeccably good kisser.  
  
As she was running through the factors that made Legolas better (or, indeed, worse) than Dimechorion, inspiration struck. She pulled away.  
  
"I... I must go!" she said, forcing a 'Deer trapped in headlights' sort of look onto her face. He looked at her in surprise, and she took off.  
  
It was -good- to keep them on their toes.  
  
After she had sprinted a safe distance, she slowed down. Running was something the weak, the stupid, and the endangered did. Not her.  
  
Upon reaching home, she immediately noted the dismal air. The Morgoth in her wanted her to do some sort of jig, but the elven sense of good prevented her from doing so.  
  
That, and she was in public.  
  
She approached slowly, trying her best to look upset. Life was just -so- hard for her... She noticed a teary eyed Laithol dismounting. He looked ever the tearful hero. Ick. She walked towards him slowly, making sure her eyes were damp and her lips trembling. He ran towards her.  
  
"Oh, Laithol! What has happened!?" she asked, speeding up the flow of tears.  
  
"Eru, I'm sorry to tell you Pherwing. The orcs... Father..." he said softly. Yay! The old fool had finally popped his clogs.  
  
"Oh no, Laithol! Say it isn't so!" she gasped. He looked so sad for her that a twinkling of remorse stirred deep within her.  
  
"No!" she said aloud, to quell those unwelcome thoughts. Thankfully everyone thought it was merely her trying to banish grief. But she needed to be alone, away from the sympathetic looks and comments. Tearing herself away from her brother, she made her way to her room. Once there, she had little to do, so indulged herself in the fine art of throwing stuff at people. She lost track of time while throwing pebbles from her window, but was jolted back to reality by a soft knock on her door.  
  
"Come in!" she called, cheerfully, before remembering the recent 'tragedy' and attempting to discompose herself a little.  
  
"The Prince is back. He wishes to see you again," said the maid. She was still that lovely shade of pale green. "Yes. I'll just be one moment," said Pherwing. She washed her face and redressed, before bad temperedly making her way downstairs.  
  
His Majesty was pacing the foyer impatiently. She looked at him, annoyed. She wasn't quite ready for another aimless wandering in the grounds. However, he did not seem to want to go anywhere with her.  
  
"Lady Pherwing," he acknowledged, coldly kissing her hand, his lips like frozen stone. She scowled. Her 'keep them begging for more' approach didn't seem to be working. When he let go of her hand, she stepped back a pace and curtsied mockingly.  
  
"Your -Majesty-," she sneered. Well, it was more of a 'Look, I don't like you so I'm going to pull a face, but please don't have me executed' type of sneer. The maid, sensing scandal, slowly crept away.  
  
"Today, you left me wand'ring alone in the grounds like a travelling madman. How can you explain you're behaviour to me?" he asked, looking hurt, but with his jaw set in a grim line, and his eyes filled with steely resolve.  
  
"I did not mean to, Your Majesty... Oh sir, do forgive me. I am under the most unwelcome pressure from parties I durst not reveal! Do not hate me, but do allow this incident to be as never was!" she pleaded, something she was unused to doing. He looked at her accusingly for a moment, but then allowed himself a smile.  
  
"Of course my Lady. When you feel readied, then you must tell me. 'Til then we shall let this matter rest!" he said, and she threw herself against him, and he enveloped her in a warm hug. For the first time ever, Pherwing melted in his arms. Being held by Dimechorion was nothing like this... Nothing had ever been like this...  
  
She shook herself. Such thoughts would not be permitted in her cold and calculated mind. But she could not continue this for very long.  
  
"I must not go on with this, sir!" she said.  
  
"And why should we not?" he asked, annoyed at her constant rebukes.  
  
"Oh... If you want me... you'll leave me!" Ooo... that sounded dramatic, she decided, tearing herself away from him and taking off at top speed down the corridor.  
  
As she ran, a multitude of thought ran around her head.  
  
Firstly, why had that simple embrace made her feel so... alive...? She didn't love Dimechorion, she knew that. He was merely a convenience. And why was she having such thought about the one she was to break into pieces?  
  
It was definitely a side-effect of what she drank last night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Ach, I dinnae like this chapter as much. When she speaks, she sounds weak. Her character has lost a lot of it's strength. It's probably got something to do with what she drank last night:). 


	4. I can't

Disclaimer: Nothing and no one is mine. Except ppl you haven't heard of.  
  
*  
  
If you love me you'll leave me… The words echoed in his mind as he sat on the bough they had first met on. Oh God Pherwing what did I do!?! The words ran through his head again and he shuddered. And what did she mean 'Keep up your guard'? What the hell was going on here? As far as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong, and she hadn't resisted as he first leant in to kiss her. He leant back and closed his eyes, but her smiling face was imprinted on the lids, and it was far too painful. He had to go back and at least find out what was wrong. He couldn't just let it all go…not now…  
  
*  
  
She sat on the ground where he had tried to kiss her. Tears wouldn't come now, when before they had always flowed freely down her cheeks. Now, when all she wished for was to cry and let out all her fear and anger, she could not. So she just sat there, staring at the sky. Suddenly she felt a rough hand on her shoulder,  
  
"Remember me?" she gasped. Please god, not now! She thought.  
  
"Dimechorion. What do you want?" she asked, quaking a little.  
  
"What a lovely way to greet your beloved!" he said, and pushed her roughly to the floor.  
  
"Dimechorion, I'm sorry…" she pleaded, as he stepped back and waited for her to get up.  
  
"Pherwing, Pherwing, I told you not to betray me!" he said, his voice sounding dangerously angry. She got up and made to run, but the rough hand grabbed her arm again.  
  
"Don't run from me Pherwing, it'll make it worse," said, and turned her round. She spat in his face and said,  
  
"Leave me alone Dimechorion, I don't care about you're bloody plan!" she opened her mouth to say more but was stopped by a ferocious slap. She fell to the ground and he said,  
  
"You do care about the plan, and you will carry it out. Don't attempt to betray me again!" she looked at the floor, and when she glanced up again, he was gone. She spat blood, he had loosened her tooth. Oh well, she'd live. She was gathering herself together and was about to go home when she heard someone behind her. She twisted round to see who it was,  
  
"Laithol!" she said, in a little surprise, he looked awful, much like she did. She wondered if he could ever be himself again. He had pulled through when mother died, but would that help?  
  
"Pherwing, we have to go, Thranduil is going to attend the funeral, it starts in an hour," he told her. Tears finally dropped from her eyes, and she nodded before they set off home together. She changed into black, put on a veil, tied up her hair, and went down to the foyer to wait for her brother. After about 5 minutes the doorbell rang. Pherwing knew it was unacceptable for the lady of the house to answer the door, so she stayed put. A maid rushed past and opened it.  
  
"Prince Legolas!" the maid curtsied and backed away so that Legolas could enter. Upon seeing him Pherwing rose and did the same.  
  
"My lord," she said, as he waited for her to rise once again. She was in no hurry to do so and meet his eyes. Eventually she did, however, and he said,  
  
"I am, and always will be, Legolas, Pherwing," he said, but she replied,  
  
"At our last meeting you made it clear what your rank was. If you don't intend to use it then don't…" she said levelly. Legolas looked at her, and then anger flared inside him as he saw her cheek,  
  
"God, who did that to you?" he asked, his eyes wide at the large, coloured bruise.  
  
A/N I love writing this fic! If you want a laugh try one of my others. Thanks if you reviewed! 


	5. Now is not the time

Disclaimer: Legolas isn't mine *sobs* or anything else for that matter…  
  
*  
  
"No one, Legolas," she lied quickly. He looked at her, disbelief written in his eyes,  
  
"Then how did you get a large bruise the shape of a hand on your face?" he asked.  
  
"I, I can't tell you, leave me alone, Legolas, I don't want to be near you any more. Just go," she pleaded.  
  
"Is it me who gets you hurt?" he asked, the idea dawning on him, as concern radiated from his face.  
  
"No…Yes…I think I love you…I know I hate you…Just please go away," she asked again. She made to walk away, but he put his hand on her shoulder. She went rigid. That was, no, he didn't mean it like, oh god, couldn't he just leave her alone, she thought. She turned back to face him, her face pale in fury, or fear,  
  
"Let go of me! Don't touch me there," she hissed. Anyone would have thought he'd done something indecent. He let go quickly and put his hand to his side,  
  
"I'm sorry Liramaer," he said, and she stepped away from him. He had no idea what was going on. Neither did she, come to think of it.  
  
"Don't call me that! In fact don't come near me!" she shouted. Laithol came pounding down the stairs when he heard her.  
  
"What is going on here!?!" he demanded, walking over and standing in front of his sister,  
  
"Laithol, leave us," said Legolas, but Pherwing cried,  
  
"No, please, stay,"  
  
"What have you said Legolas?" Laithol asked.  
  
"I have said nothing!" and with that, the Prince of Mirkwood abruptly turned around and left.  
  
"What happened Pherwing?" her brother asked, soothing and concerned, "Amin dela 'ten lle"  
  
"Uuma dela," she reassured him. He seemed dissatisfied, but a knock at the door prevented further talk. It proved to be a messenger telling them that after the funeral King Thranduil requested their company at dinner. They rushed upstairs to get some dinner clothes before returning and setting off for the funeral. It was a sombre affair, as most funerals are, but this was more saddening than usual. Pherwing's father, Aldarion, had been a beloved and well respected member of the community, and all were sorry to see him go. Pherwing's brow creased in a frown for a second when she saw Legolas, but it was soon gone. After all, she had to remember why she was here. He went to walk over to her, but seemingly changed his mind and moved further away. She was glad, as she couldn't speak to anyone right now, least of all him. She was dreading the dinner with the king later. But it came all too soon,  
  
"Milord, Milady, are you ready to go?" asked a coachman after he had noticed the king and Prince leaving.  
  
"Yes," said Laithol, and Pherwing just followed him into the coach. It wasn't far to the palace, and in about 5 minutes they had arrived. A footman greetad them and took them to a butler who showed them where to stand while they waited for the king. He was more than fashionably late when he finally came, followed by his son,  
  
"Ah! Laithol, Pherwing! We haven't spoken in centuries!" the king greeted them, and Legolas gave them both a curt nod. Laithol and Pherwing bowed/curtsied, and were told to follow the King to the dining hall. They did so in silence. They were bid sit down near enough that the King and Prince could talk to them, and only sat down when they had.  
  
"I was very sorry to hear about your father, you know, he was great man, Aldarion, great man," the king told them. The conversation continued in much the same fashion, and she took little or no part in it. After a while she began to feel profoundly sick, and asked to be excused.  
  
"Yes of course! Legolas, show her to the Gardens!" said the king, and the two got up. Laithol gave her an envious glare, as the king liked to talk, and wasn't exactly the best at listening. Pherwing was shown to a small bench in the garden, which she waited to see if he sat down on first, before she did.  
  
"I told you I was just Legolas, sit down if you like…" he said nonchalantly. She did so. He spoke again,  
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you or something back there… I loved you from the moment I saw you, and I thought you felt the same way…"  
  
"I do… And that's the problem… It's just… Just… please Legolas, don't ask any more questions. Uuma dela, melamin,"  
  
*  
  
A/N you might kinda think I'm rushing things but this is just how I write stuff. If ya don't like it, don't read it! Thanx if ya reviewed!  
  
Liramaer – Lovely one  
  
Amin dela 'ten lle – I'm worried about you  
  
Uuma dela – Don't worry  
  
Melamin – My love 


	6. Amin delotha lle

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the stuff you haven't heard of…  
  
*  
  
"No I won't tell you, I can't!" she told him, moving away further.  
  
"Why, what are you hiding Pherwing? Tell me!" he almost shouted.  
  
"Look, I can't tell you! Whatever happens I can't tell you! Just stay away from me!"  
  
"Tell me!" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little, "tell me…" she stared at him, with an unreadable look,  
  
"If I did tell you everything you wanted to know, what exactly would you do?" she asked,  
  
"I don't know what I could do, as I don't know what is wrong," he retorted.  
  
"I will tell you, if you swear secrecy," she said, and he nodded to show he wouldn't betray her.  
  
"I can't tell you here and now, but meet me in the clearing where… At midnight," she asked, and he nodded, before they both returned to the table. The meal finished shortly afterwards and Pherwing and Laithol returned home. When Pherwing got into bed that night, she wondered if she had done the right thing. But she wasn't sure about anything any more so she shrugged off doubt and watched the stars, waiting for her intuition to tell her it was midnight. When finally it was approaching, she silently dressed and left the manor. Legolas was already there, leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.  
  
"Legolas…" she said softly, and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Vanimle sira tiri, melamin" he said, but she didn't smile or blush, just let a single tear run down her cheek.  
  
"Oio naa elealla alasse, Legolas," she replied, "But I shall not see it much longer…"  
  
"You said you would tell me," he reminded her, and she slowly nodded.  
  
"It started with my lover, Dimechorion," she smiled a little as she noticed him tense in anger at this. She held up a hand to stop him speaking, at least for now, "wait, Legolas. Listen to my whole story before you do anything. Dimechorion and I were deeply in love, and had been for some time. We met at special times, on certain days, as my father disapproved, because of some ancient and now virtually buried family feud eons ago. But then he went away for a long time, with his friend. When he came back he had… changed. I didn't understand it, he was acting strangely and then…" she showed him the mark on her arm, "He did that. He told me if I didn't do what he said I would wish for death. Idiotic morals to the person I used to love prevented me from telling anyone, and I began to do exactly what he told me. I was afraid, very afraid. But when I began to do his bidding the victim, well, my conscience, which was there from the start, prevented me from doing my duty. That is why I got this…" she said, and touched her cheek gently. He looked at her, with the same sort of unreadable expression she had worn before,  
  
"Ya?" he asked,  
  
"Lle…" she replied, looking nervous and upset.  
  
"Mani!?! It was all just a game to you!?! You were just doing it for your bloody lover!?! Oh lord how was I so blind!?!"  
  
"Wait, Legolas!"  
  
"Kela! Amin delotha lle!" he cried, and ran off. She sank to the floor, and sobs wracked her frame. She didn't return to her home for two nights, and when she finally did, no one was home, they were all out looking for her. She sat in the entrance hall to see if anyone came home. At ten, when no one did, she went to bed, but did not sleep.  
  
Her brother actually came in and found her about six the next morning, planning to check her room for any clue as to where she'd gone before he went out searching again. He found her, lying on her back in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling,  
  
"Pherwing!" he cried, overjoyed. But there was no reply…  
  
*  
  
A/N It's up to you if they get back together. One amount of reviews and both their hearts get broken, another amount for just one, and the most will result in them getting together. But I won't tell you which amount for what…  
  
Vanimle sira tiri, melamin – Your beauty shines bright, my love  
  
Oio naa elealla alasse – Ever is thy sight a joy  
  
Ya? – Who?  
  
Lle – You  
  
Mani!?! – What!?!  
  
Kela! Amin delotha lle! – Go away! I hate you! 


	7. Over Protective

Disclaimer: Everything you have heard of before isn't mine. Only invented people.  
  
*  
  
"Oh god, Pherwing, what's happened now?" Laithol asked, full of concern, and rushed to her side. He got no reply and tried again,  
  
"Pherwing, please tell me…" he begged, and she decided if she had told Legolas she could tell her brother. She told him the whole tale, of being threatened and then really falling in love with Legolas. At some points he looked angry, but she wasn't sure who at. When she had finished, he said,  
  
"I don't know why, but I understand. I understand… I'll talk to Legolas, see if I can knock some sense into him," he told her, but she spoke up,  
  
"Laithol, don't ruin your friendship with him. I'm glad you understand and I'm really grateful, but don't do anything special for me, I've been stupid…" he shook his head,  
  
"Maybe so Pherwing, but I love you, and Father would not have wanted to let this kill you from the inside," She managed a weak smile as he left her chamber, with a grim look set on his face.  
  
*  
  
Laithol walked purposefully to the stables, and mounted his fastest stallion, Fairax. He knew exactly where Legolas would be, he knew his friend better than he knew himself. The black stallion flew off like the devil was behind it, and Laithol's long, traditionally plaited brown hair flew out behind him. He reached Legolas' hideout and dismounted some way off. He walked across to Legolas, who he had spotted sitting against a tree with his eyes closed.  
  
"Legolas!" he shouted harshly, jolting the Prince from his day dreams.  
  
"Laithol, I haven't seen you for a while!" was shouted in reply. Laithol crouched next to the man who had caused his sister so much pain.  
  
"Not since you started courting my sister…" said Laithol, hatred evident in his voice, and his eyes.  
  
"That is over, through no fault of my own!" said the Prince, and getting up, made to leave. Laithol tapped him on the shoulder lightly, and he swung round, more than a little irritated,  
  
"What now?" asked the Prince, but said nothing more as Laithol swung back his fist and hit him square on the nose. It began to bleed profusely. Legolas would not take this sitting down and he sprang up, catching Laithol full on the mouth. The Prince staggered around a second while Laithol spat blood, before lunging at him again, giving him a soon to be awful black eye. The Prince kicked him but Laithol kneed him in the stomach and then again where it hurts, and he fell to the floor. Legolas tripped Laithol up and he lay sprawled on the ground, but kicked the Prince in the ribs, got up and walked away. He had a gash on his forward from when Legolas had tripped him, and a split lip, but he had given the Prince much worse.  
  
*  
  
While this had been happening, Pherwing had been mulling over what her brother had said. What was it, ah yes, he was going to 'knock some sense into him'. Oh God! She thought, and sprang up. The last time Laithol had knocked some sense into one of his friends, he had broken their leg. But then the offender had called their mother a whore and said he had been with her more than once. A lie, of course, but Laithol had gone for him. Pherwing remembered how fiercely protective he was of her and dressed quickly, before sprinting down to the stables, and mounting her horse, and speeding off. She prayed she would get to Legolas before any serious damage was done. When she arrived her brother was nowhere to be seen but Legolas was sprawled out in the centre of the clearing. She rushed over to him, but he pushed her away.  
  
A/N Don't get the wrong idea about Laithol, he's Legolas' best friend, but he is very protective of his sister. Don't worry, I'm obsessed with Legolas and no serious harm will be done. I'm still undecided what to do with them, but keep reviewing and you'll find out. I want at least 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter. 


	8. Amin melath lle

Disclaimer: I'm going to stop doing these now so this applies for the whole thing. Anything you haven't heard of is mine, anything you have belongs to the great Tolkein.  
  
*  
  
"Legolas, I'm sorry, I didn't know he would do this, Legolas," she moved back towards him, and tried to help him up.  
  
"I don't need help!" he grunted, as he tried (and failed) to stand.  
  
"Legolas, listen, I didn't know he'd do this, I didn't ask him to speak to you…" she was babbling, but she didn't care. She grabbed a handkerchief and tried to staunch the flow of blood from his nose. At first he protested but he calmed when the blood stopped flowing. He sort of smiled at her, but he did look grateful.  
  
"Pherwing, I don't blame him, I've been stupid, but how could you not tell me? I could have protected you…" he looked more hurt on the inside than out.  
  
"I don't think you'll ever understand, I don't fully, but can we leave it there?" Their eyes met, and for a second she thought he would turn her away again. But he kissed her hand, and she blushed. Once again jade met jade and they smiled. He wrapped his arms round her, and she murmured,  
  
"I think we have some unfinished business from the last time we were like this…" he smiled again, and leant towards her, once again his eyes merging into one. When she felt his warm breath on her lips, she closed her eyes as they launched into a slow and emotional kiss. When he pulled away he noticed a few pearly tears had escaped her eyes.  
  
"What have I done?" he asked, full of concern.  
  
"Nothing, I just, I love you…" he smiled warmly, but she saw he was in pain. Oh god she'd forgotten they were still sitting in that clearing and he had broken ribs a black eye and a possibly broken nose. She leapt up and began to assist him.  
  
"We have to get you to a healer!" she told him.  
  
"I would rather stay here with you," he said, but she blushed and smiled, before shaking her head and walking over to her horse to ready it for the Prince.  
  
"Awkward questions will be asked, Pherwing," he reminded her. She paled, she had forgotten who had done this.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, please, my brother, he…"  
  
"Don't worry Pherwing, I would have done the same. It must be hard for him, now, without your father,"  
  
"Yes, he only has me now,"  
  
"What about your mother?" he asked, but immediately regretted it when tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"She… she died… about a century ago…"  
  
"I'm sorry… I didn't know…  
  
"It's okay. Anyway, how are you going to explain, you know…"  
  
"I'll say I was attacked by someone I didn't recognise," she smiled gratefully, and he helped her up onto the horse, before climbing on himself behind her. Together they set off for the palace, and she didn't know if that trip took 100 years or 10 seconds, she was ecstatic with delight as Legolas' arm was snaked around her middle, holding her as if he would never let go, which indeed she hoped he wouldn't.  
  
"Legolas," she murmured, looking up at him,  
  
"Hmm?" he said, smiling down,  
  
"Amin melath lle,"  
  
"Amin, lle, merilamin…" she blushed, and he held her tighter. They finished the trip in silence, just enjoying each other's company. When they arrived down, he swung off first, and though he didn't show it, she could see it was painful, he helped her off, and she asked,  
  
"Lle tyava quel?" and he nodded his head, but he walked quite a bit awkwardly and looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Maybe we should go and see the healers?" she asked, and he shook his head again. He called for a stable boy, and seemed to be fine, but she noticed he was gasping. She didn't know what to do, she was in the palace, and it would be rude for her to call a servant, and he was in no state to, and it would bruise his pride too much anyway. She helped him to his room, and prayed the elven healing abilities would soon set in, before saying,  
  
"Amin hama a auto," he nodded resignedly, and with visible pain lay down. She kissed him, and he smiled. She didn't know what had come over him, but she left, to find her brother.  
  
*  
  
A/N I love writing this fic, I don't want it to end. It will though, but not until Dimechorion is dead. There will be loads more elvish, as I am learning it fast. I found a translator.  
  
Amin melath lle – I love you  
  
Amin, lle merilamin – I you, my rose  
  
Lle tyava quel – How are you?  
  
Amin hama a auto – I have to go 


	9. Lle tyava quel

A/N Thanks to all you guys who reviewed it helps when I'm writing. I also found a really great elvish translator so nearly all speech will be in elvish. I just love that language. It also helps to listen to Celine Dion. That's all I listen to for each chapter. I don't know why though…  
  
I have decided to let them stay together but look out for a VERY stormy relationship. Hints for upcoming chapters, (It won't spoil it but you will be in suspense) : Laithol is still sore over what Legolas has done, how does he deal with it? Pherwing finds out something shocking about herself, but what? And Legolas realises he has done something very wrong, but can he mend it?  
  
Also beware; the angsty bit will come out VERY soon…  
  
*  
  
"Laithol! Amin delotha lle! Amin melath ro!" she shouted, bursting into his chambers. He looked up in surprise, and said  
  
"I just wanted to protect you!" he told her, alarmed at her state,  
  
"Berio lle!" she said, and stormed out.  
  
"Pherwing! Wait, listen!" he shouted after her, but his cries fell on deaf ears. She had already gone. She ran outside and mounted Lorisamiel, before disappearing into the vastness of Mirkwood. She rode on until she came to 'Ruim Kaew' it was her sanctuary. A small cave behind one of the tall and magnificent waterfalls of Mirkwood. She had furnished and decorated it for many years since she had first found it at sixteen. That was millennia ago, but she had never forgotten. She remembered nearly everything about her life, as elves were wont to do. She remembered hysterics in the cave after mother had died. She had only been young at the time. She had dealt with her father's death more maturely, but with no less grief. Few died in the elven realms so it was hard to deal with. She had known only four people to die in the 1602 years she had walked the middle-earth. She had never learned to deal with it as the children of men did. She often wondered at small children shedding few tears at the death of an uncle. Especially in Gondor, where death was next-door. She sat down on a rug, and curled her arms around her legs, and cried. She sat there for about an hour, letting go her worries as each silvery tear formed the pool at her feet. She looked back on the past month. Firstly she had been betrayed by her lover, then her father had died. Then she had hurt Legolas. Then she had torn apart best friends do close they were like brothers. Then she had caused Legolas to be hurt. A lot. Why had her life gone wrong? Always it had seemed to go in the opposite direction she waned. Finally she stopped crying, dried away all her tears, and washed face. The water felt so cold and clear, she undressed and jumped in, wearing only her chemise. She swam there for perhaps an hour, and felt much better, as though she could go back and right wrongs she had done. She got out, dried and dressed, and set off back to find Legolas. She rode quickly, as she hated being alone too often, after Dimechorion. She finally reached the palace, and an elf maid greeted her and directed her straight to the Prince's room.  
  
"Lle tyava quel?" she asked,  
  
"That is asked of me too often, usually by you," the Prince smiled back.  
  
"Amin uuma…" she said, and he smiled again, and said,  
  
"I know…" and their eyes met. She loved the feeling she got when he looked at her, like fireworks going off everywhere, tingles down her spine and butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"So, are you feeling any better?" and he looked exasperated, but in an amused way,  
  
"Yes, much, Thank you…" more smiles.  
  
"I talked to Laithol," she said, and then 'sort of', she thought.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, what does he say?"  
  
"I said I talked to him, not listened to his opinion…"  
  
"Go and talk to him! He did this for you, he loves you so, don't just leave him!"  
  
"Oh god you're right, I have to leave!" she said, and sped off once more.  
  
*  
  
A/N short chapter I did this in my ICT lesson and I got a detention. Oh well…  
  
Amin delotha lle! Amin melath ro! - I hate you! I love him!  
  
Berio lle – Protect yourself  
  
Lle tyava quel? – How are you?  
  
Amin uuma – I worry 


	10. The Beggining of a Journey

A/N Yeah it really has been a long time since I updated but this chapter is really long and I hope it's worth the wait. I also started writing something else but it won't appear for ages. I've given up on Elvish for this chapter, because I accidentally started speaking it in French and got a detention. It's almost the same… sort of… well, they're both foreign languages anyway… Thank you everyone who reviewed.  
  
*  
  
"Laithol," Pherwing said tentatively, entering his quarters. She knew he would be very upset about what had happened, but she had to try and put things right.  
  
"Laithol?" she said again, louder. He didn't seem to be there. She went to check the dressing room, thinking he may be in there. She stepped in, and her eyes grew wide. There was a trail of something on the floor, mostly soaked up in the rug. She put her hand down to see what it was, and it came up red, warm and sticky. She followed it to behind the screen, where there was a shadow. She screamed out loud, and wanted to run for help, but couldn't move. She fell down next to her brother and found she couldn't get up. She stayed there and wept.  
  
The next morning a servant came in to see what she could do for Laithol that morning, and immediately she saw the stains began screaming for someone, anyone. Several guards rushed in and carried away the unconscious siblings. Pherwing finally awoke at lunch time the next day,  
  
"What the, where am I, what happened?" she asked, her voice still a little slurred from sleep.  
  
"My Lady has woken!" came a disembodied voice from somewhere else in the room. Pherwing looked around for the speaker, but her eyes were full of sleep and she couldn't see properly.  
  
"Hush, Elenia, she may not be quite ready to awaken yet," said the voice of an obviously older woman.  
  
"Sorry," came the whispered reply. Pherwing rubbed her eyes and saw two elves, one younger and one older at the foot of her bed, watching her intently with concern written plainly across their faces.  
  
"No, I'm fine, but where is my brother?" she asked, awful haunting memories returning.  
  
"My Lady, he is still out. We have messengers at the ready to bring us news when he awakens," said the younger, with a reassuring but nervous half- smile.  
  
"Why, what do you mean, messengers, where is he?" asked Pherwing, unnerved.  
  
"He is in Rivendell, he required the healing skills of Lord Elrond. He should be back a few days after he has woken," said the elder elf, and placed a firm and reassuring hand on Pherwing's shoulder, "He lost a lot of blood, but he is strong, he will pull through." She said, and gave the same sort of reassuring half-smile the younger girl had given here, without the light-heartedness the other had contained.  
  
"Then I must go there at once!" she said, leaping up.  
  
"You owe 10 silver pieces!" said the Elenia triumphantly, and then blushed profusely.  
  
"Why, exactly, does who owe you ten silver pieces?" asked Pherwing, her curiosity aroused despite the situation.  
  
"I made a bet with Sirithcranwen that you would ask to go to Rivendell within ten minutes of finding out he was there. And I won. We've packed for you, by the way!" said Elenia brightly, and pointed to six small bags.  
  
"I won't need that much! I'll be in the family coach!" said Pherwing, with a bemused smile.  
  
"Actually, we're under strict instructions from the Prince not to let you go, but we knew you would, so we'll have to walk," said Sirithcranwen with a sort of smile, but not quite.  
  
"We?" said Pherwing.  
  
"We!" confirmed Elenia.  
  
"Didn't think we'd let you go alone, did you? Get dressed and we'll leave. Nothing fancy, mind. Archery wear or something," said Sirithcranwen.  
  
Moments later the three were sneaking out of the manor via the servants entrance. Elenia giggled rather loudly, and attracted funny looks from others using the same path.  
  
"Be quiet!" scolded Sirithcranwen, but the telling-off lost it's effect due to the fact she had an indulgent smile on her face. They walked solidly for a few hours, and gradually the constant stream of walkers who seemed to be going in the same direction as them broke up. This was a relief, as Pherwing could finally remove the stifling hood she'd had pulled over her head that no one would recognise her.  
  
"My feet hurt, how far to Rivendell?" whined Elenia, sitting down at the foot of a tree. Pherwing said nothing, but when Sirithcranwen sat down, reluctantly sat on a bough and stared back to Mirkwood. She couldn't believe she'd left Legolas there. But he didn't want to go, didn't want her to go. It was for her own safety, she knew, but why couldn't he understand she loved her brother as much as she loved him, albeit in a different way. He had no need to be jealous, as it didn't seem to be a problem that she loved him, and she didn't have to choose between them. Good job, as she couldn't. The sun set on the horizon, the trees of Mirkwood towering above her, and the night was filled with birdsong, and that of Ulmo, in the waters.  
  
"Ai! Elbereth! Will he forgive me?" she asked, turning to look at the emerging stars. She refused the supper kindly offered to her by Elenia, and did not sleep that night.  
  
*  
  
A/N My muse is off skiing for now. Ulmo is one of the Valar, the ainur, who created Middle earth, along with Manwe. He created the waters and wed the sister of Orome. If you want to know anything else ask me enough and I MAY post a bit more. Other wise just read the Silmarrilion. 


	11. Old

A/N OMG I can't believe I didn't update for so long… oops? Forgive me? I promise I'll pay more attention to, and try to finish all my stories. I solemnly swear by Legolas, Great Sex God of Mirkwood, this: That I shall finish mine stories before I go off on a new tangent, shall not indulge on short passing fancies, and will not leave reviewers chapterless. This I say in the eyes of my Sex God, and The Creator, J.R.R. Tolkein, and PJ, for casting my other Sex God, Orlando Bloom. Thankyou. Now read before I chase you and hunt you down with a spoon. Oh, Sirithcranwen will just be Siri from now on. Do you know how hard that is to type?  
  
*  
  
At sixish the next morning Pherwing became tired of waiting for Elenia and Sirithcranwen to wake up, and shook them.  
  
"We must hurry. Amin nifred anim gwanur," she told them.  
  
"Understandably, but can't you worry lateron. Say tennish?" asked Elenia hopefully. Pherwing didn't reply.  
  
"So that's a no, then…" despite her protests, Elenia was ready quite quickly, and after eating a little lembas, and trying to practically force some on Pherwing, said she was ready.  
  
"Excellent!" said Siri, and they set off. Since the mood was a sight lighter than yesterday, Elenia began to sing,  
  
Ai! Elbereth, mal annan!  
  
Long I travelled ere I sang mine prayer!  
  
Ai! Elbereth, mal annan!  
  
Let me rest, and lift from my shoulders care!  
  
Ai! Elbereth, mal annan!  
  
For the journey long, yet our hearts are strong, and ever we will go!  
  
As long as there is home, and the trees still in strength grow!  
  
Pherwing smiled despite herself. Elenia was perhaps four centuries younger than her, less rather than more, yet she seemed to act as a child of less then 500! It tired her a little sometimes, but it was usually quite fun. Siri also was good, and seemed motherly. Pherwing only just remembered what motherly was. But it was nice. They walked on, ad she nodded absently at Elenia's questions, and smiled at Siri's incessant worrying.  
  
"I'm fine, honestly, a little tired perhaps, but I won't stop. Only three more days journey by coach, now. But that could be five days walking…" Pherwing broke off.  
  
"Dearie, don't worry. We'll get there, soon," Sirir reassured her.  
  
"How soon? I need a bath," complained Elenia. You really did have to smile at her.  
  
"Ai! You will be the death of me! Pray the sun lasts long, that you do not snore and keep me awake another night!" said Siri.  
  
"You know, a day without sun is like, night…" said Elenia. All three burst out laughing at this. They sped up a little, heartened at the further lightening of the mood. In the end they were practically skipping off. Well, except for Siri, who clucked about insisting they would fall and break a bone. Elenia and Pherwing rolled their eyes playfully and began to do mock tumbles, driving the elder elf into near hysterics. They continued in this manner until just past nightfall when they flopped down by a tree and the two fell asleep as soon as they hit the ground. Siri decided she could watch all night, and let them lie. She could obtain vengeance… at four the next morning. She stayed awake all night, and wondered if Pherwing realised just how bad Laithol was to be sent to The Last Homely House itself. She had underplayed it a little, yes, but Pherwing, if anyone should know why people went there. The next morning they did indeed set out early, and the day was short. At around lunchtime they stopped in a dell for such purpose.  
  
"Not far to rivendell now. Once, travelling with your father, we stopped in this very dell!" said Siri.  
  
"Really? When I went we always took that awfully long, wearisome way through Lorien!" replied Pherwing.  
  
"That's because of your roots, Pherie! Your mother did live there!" Elenia told her. Pherwing smiled.  
  
"Did, is the key word there. I don't like it. Galadriel's creepy. She speaks to your mind!"  
  
"For the good of all, I'm sure. Now come, let's go!" said Siri.  
  
"Why so soon?" asked Elenia.  
  
"Him. He approaches, and I dislike the look of him," said Siri, pointing out a figure approaching fast. Pherwing's throat seized. She would recognise him anywhere.  
  
"Run!" she choked, and sprinted off, leaving everything behind. The two others, confused, did the same.  
  
"WHY!?!" shouted Elenia.  
  
"Just do!" replied Pherwing, and kept running. They did so, and soon left the dell and mysterious figure far behind. After perhaps an hour, Pherwing collapsed, and breathed heavily, with choking sobs. The other two approached her cautiously.  
  
"Pherwing? Are you all right?" asked Elenia nervously. Her only answer was more wracking sobs.  
  
*  
  
A/N muse abandoned, yup.. 


End file.
